


Happy

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

She is smiling when she sees the note, her note, the note she has planned. She is careful when she writes and she can't help but smile as she finishes, she needs him to see it, to know how she feels. 

'When I'm with you, I act different. In a good way. I smile more and laugh more. I don't have to pretend everything is okay when it's really not. With you, I can drop the fake smile and put on a real one. I don't feel hurt and alone when I'm with you. Instead, I feel safe and loved. You're easy to talk to, and you listen to me. I don't have to worry about holding back with you. I don't feel self conscious. I don't ever feel insecure or sad/ you show me that you really do care, and you're not just pretending. I really appreciate your company, because with you I'm different. With you, I'm happy.' 

The words come simply and yet they had flowed out of her. She has re-read the note several times now and, finally, she is sure that she is right. That she has exactly what she needs to say written out on the page and she is smiling again even as she signs the note, leaving it on the table for John to find before heading into the kitchen, settling to work on the food she wants to serve when he gets home. He is home a half-hour later, the food is being served and, finally, he finds the note. 

"Katie..."

Her name is almost a whisper and she smiles softly. 

"I meant every word."

"I can tell."

John smiles, moving to kiss her softly.


End file.
